Naked
by Caskett93
Summary: Piccola Song Fic


**Naked**

**Autrice:** Sara (Spuffy93/Caskett93*)

**Timline:** Indefinito dopo il finale della terza stagione. Insomma un non troppo remoto futuro.

**Genere:** Introspettivo – Song fiction – Romantica

La canzone si intitola Naked di Avril Lavigne.

**I wake up in the morning**

_(Mi sveglio la mattina)_

**Put on my face**

_(Indosso la mia faccia)_

**The one that's gonna get me**

_(Quella che mi porterà)_

**Through another day**

_(Attraverso un altro giorno)_

**Doesn't really matter**

_(Non importa proprio) _

**How I feel inside**

_(Come mi sento dentro) _

Mi ricordo perfettamente di quella mattina. Sentì il cellulare squillare, mi girai verso la sveglia. Era l'alba, le cinque e mezzo di un sabato mattina. Svogliatamente allungai il braccio e presi il telefono.

"Beckett." risposi cercando di nascondere il mio tono assonnato. Era Esposito, avevamo un nuovo corpo. Mi costrinsi ad alzarmi e iniziai a vestirmi con cura. Quando fui pronta, feci un ultimo sospiro e poi misi su la mia maschera, quella che mi permetteva di affrontare la giornata che mi aspettava, quella che mi permetteva di andare avanti senza spezzarmi, perché in fondo quando sarei arrivata sulla scena del delitto non avrebbe avuto importanza quello che sentivo io, avrebbe avuto importanza solo il caso.

Quello era solo un altro giorno della mia vita, un giorno come tanti altri.

**'Cause life is like a game sometimes**

_(Perché la vita a volte è come un gioco) _

Arrivammo sulla sulla scena del delitto, era morta una ragazza Ashley Tisdale e quando vedi il suo corpo ebbi finalmente l'illuminazione. Ricordai all'improvviso dove avevo già visto la scena di quello delitto. Era una delle scene del libro di Richard Castle, Flower for your grave.

A volte la vita è come un gioco, basta un piccolo dettaglio e cambia tutto.

Andai al party che Richard Castle stava tenendo quella sera, lo prelevai e lo portai in centrale per interrogarlo ma quando capì che non aveva nulla a che fare con il nostro caso lo rilasciai peccato che lui non era d'accordo. Voleva aiutarci a risolvere il caso e ci aiutò veramente. Quando il caso fu chiuso ci salutammo, io ero pronta a tornare alla mia vita di sempre.

**But then you came around me**

_(Ma poi sei venuto da me)_

**The walls just disappeared**

_(I muri sono scomparsi) _

**Nothing to surround me**

_(Niente che mi circondi)_

**And keep me from my fears**

_(E che mi protegga dalle mie paure)_

**I'm unprotected**

_(Sono senza alcuna protezione) _

**See how I've opened up**

_(Guarda come mi sono aperta)_

**Oh, you've made me trust**

_(Oh, tu mi hai fatto aver fiducia)_

Ma tu non te ne andasti, convincesti il sindaco a darti il permesso di seguirmi nelle indagini e così tutto iniziò. Col tempo ho imparato a conoscerti e tu sei riuscito a farmi aprire, a far cadere i miei muri uno alla volta finché mi sono ritrovata senza niente a circondarmi, senza niente a proteggermi da ciò che mi spaventava. Tu mi hai insegnato ad avere di nuovo fiducia nel mondo, nelle persone, nell'amore, ma poi mi ai abbandonato e i miei muri sono tornati più forti che mai, credevo non mi sarei fidata mai più di te ma mi hai stupito, sei tornato con le tue scuse e nuovamente ti sei infiltrato nella mia vita e non sono riuscita a resisterti, ora mi fido nuovamente di te e non ne posso fare a meno.

**Because I've never felt like this before**

_(Perché mai prima mi ero sentita così)_

**I'm naked**

_(Sono nuda)_

**Around you**

_(Intorno a te) _

**Does it show?**

_(Si vede?) _

**You see right through me**

_(Tu vedi dentro di me) _

**And I can't hide**

_(E non posso nascondermi) _

**I'm naked**

_(Sono nuda)_

**Around you**

_(Attorno a te)_

**And it feels so right**

_(E mi sento così bene) _

E anche se stavo con Josh continuavo a sentirmi così insicura vicino te. Tu hai la mia fiducia e non solo. Quando sono con te mi sembra di essere nuda, tu riesci a vedere oltre la mia maschera, tu vedi dentro di me e io non riesco più a nascondermi ormai e, strano a dirsi, la cosa mi fa sentire bene.

Ormai credo che non riuscirei a vivere senza di te Castle.

**I'm tyring to remember**

_(Sto cercando di ricordare)_

**Why I was afraid**

_(Perché avevo paura)_

**To be myself and let the**

_(Di essere me stessa e lasciare)_

**Covers fall away**

_(Cadere via le coperture)_

**I guess I never had someone like you**

_(Penso di non aver mai avuto nessuno come te)_

**To help me, to help me fit**

_(Ad aiutarmi, ad aiutarmi a star bene)_

**In my spirit**

_(Nella mia pelle)_

Il mio cellulare squilla. Mi sveglio, guardo l'ora su quella solita sveglia di quattro anni fa. Sono le cinque e mezzo, che coincidenza, ma stavolta e diverso. Sento il tuo braccio avvolgersi intorno alla mia vita e sono felice. Rispondo ed esattamente come quattro anni fa è Esposito. Abbiamo un nuovo corpo. Ti sveglio e iniziamo a prepararci cercando di evitare di sfiorarci altrimenti non usciremo mai da questa casa.

Siamo in macchina e mentre guido ripenso a tutto quello che abbiamo passato e mi chiedo perché avevo paura di essere me stessa, di lasciarmi andare, di far cadere i miei muri, ma sopratutto perché avevo paura di te.

Ora ti guardo per un secondo e capisco che sono stata una stupida, mai nella vita prima di incontrare te ho mai provato queste sensazioni, tu mi aiuti a star bene, a scendere a patti con quello che sono. Tu fai di me semplicemente me stessa. Non solo la fantastica detective della omicidi,ma anche Kate Beckett, una donna straordinaria a detta tua, la tua donna straordinaria.

Arriviamo sulla scena del delitto, tu mi dai un ultimo casto bacio poi ti allontani e torni professionale. Nessuno sa di noi perché io ti ho chiesto di non dirlo a nessuno e tu hai rispettato la mia decisione. Usciamo dalla macchina e ci dirigiamo verso Lanie.

"Ehi ragazza!" mi saluta io le sorrido.

"Cos'hai per me Lanie?" domando sorridendole.

"Maschio, secondo la patente aveva quarantanove anni, vedovo, senza figli..." ti ascolto mentre continui a parlarmi della vittima. Sento la presenza di Rick dietro di me. Da quando ho smesso di nascondermi dietro alla mia maschera è lui la mia forza, ciò che mi permette di affrontare la giornata.

Abbiamo finito, sto dando ordini a Esposito e Ryan di interrogare tutti i vicini della vittima prima di tornare in centrale.

**I'm so naked around you**

_(Sono così nuda intorno a te) _

**And I can't hide**

_(E non posso nascondermi)_

**You're gonna see right through, baby**

_(Tu vedrai dentro di me , baby)_

Anche adesso che stiamo insieme da ormai sei mesi continuo a sentirmi nuda intorno a te, tu riesci ancora a vedermi dentro e io non riesco a nascondermi da te. E lo sai cosa c'è di nuovo Castle? Che adesso non lo voglio più fare. Voglio che tu mi veda, voglio sentirmi nuda intorno a te perché so che mi posso fidare, so che tu non mi farai soffrire, che sarai sempre al mio fianco.

Mi guardo intorno, vedo Ryan, Esposito, Lanie e beh, metà del distretto. Abbiamo chiuso il caso in meno di un giorno. Da quando io e Castle stiamo insieme abbiamo raggiunto un nuovo livello di connessione, riusciamo a lavorare ancora più in simbiosi e questo è molto utile nei casi. Ormai non c'è più nessuno che può fermarci. Sono piegata sul rapporto ma sento il suo sguardo su di me e la cosa ormai non mi disturba più.

"Sai, è molto... da maniaco il fatto che tu continui a guardarmi." gli dico senza alzare la testa.

"Beh, sei talmente bella che non riesco a smettere. Arrestami se ti da noi." mi provoca lui a bassa voce per non farsi sentire. Sorrido e prendo una decisione.

"Sai, potrei anche farlo, ma avevo intenzione di usare le manette per ben altri scopi." gli sussurro a mia volta. Quasi vedo la sua faccia bloccata in quell'espressione da pesce lesso che ha quando gli dico qualcosa di inaspettato. Mi giro ed infatti lo trovo a fissarmi con quell'espressione. Ridacchio e poi mi avvicino a lui. "Ho finito il rapporto, che ne dici, andiamo a casa mia?" lui si riprende e sorridendomi malizioso annuisce. Ci avviamo insieme verso l'ascensore e una volta entrati mi giro verso di lui.

"Ti amo." gli dico guardandolo negli occhi. Lui è stupito, in sei mesi non glielo avevo mai detto anche se so che lo aveva capito dai miei gesti, dai miei sguardi.

"Anch'io. Ti amo Kate..." sorrido della sua risposta mi avvicino e lo bacio con passione. Mi stacco e gli sorrido fregandomene che mezzo distretto ci sta guardando. Premo il pulsante del piano terra e prima che le porte si chiudano faccio l'occhiolino a Lanie che mi sta guardando fintamente offesa ma felice. Avrò molte cose da spiegare domani. Mi giro verso di Rick sentendo il suo sguardo su di me.

"Thanks..." mormora sorridendomi.

"Always..." gli rispondo sicura intrecciando la mia mano con la sua.

**Fine**

Allora, spero vi sia piaciuta ragazza. Questa storia era nata come un missing moment ma poi ha preso vita spontaneamente ed è diventata questa cosa. Beh, se avete voglia lasciate un commento, sarà molto gradito ;) Bacioni Sara!


End file.
